


Pollen For You

by Scrapyard_Princess



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrapyard_Princess/pseuds/Scrapyard_Princess
Summary: While working with some plant samples, Entrapta finds that some have different effects.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Pollen For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work on here so I'm very excited. That being said, constructive criticism is always nice. Also, Entrapta and Hordak are gonna have some spicy time!

Accidents happen, especially in a scientific setting. Entrapta was not new to this. She had been caught in her fair share of explosions and miscalculations. Just another mishap to learn from. 

Today though, she was being extra careful. She was handling samples of pollen from rare plants from around Etheria. Some were hard to find because of the specific conditions to make them grow, others were in hard to get to places. Either way, she only had so many samples so each time she picked up a tube, she was extra careful. 

Another extract a success! Now all she had to do was bring it over to the freezer. Jitterbug with excitement, she started her trek through the Sanctum. Just a few more left before she could make a final analysis! 

As she turned the corner around the large computer, Hordak quickly turned to her. "Entrapta? What are you doing?" 

The princess jumped. Hordak had not been in the Sanctum all morning and she definitely wasn't expecting him to be right there. In her shock, the tube fell, breaking against the hard floor. Light pink dust poofed up in a cloud around them and Entrapta gasped. 

"Oh! My sample!" She frowned, kneeling down to pick up the pieces of glass. At least the pollen smelled nice. 

"Sample?" Hordak waved a hand in front of his face. "Sample of what?"

"I was collecting pollen samples of various plants." Entrapta explained as she stood up to place the pieces on the desk. "Don't worry, they're not poisonous, though I'm not entirely sure of the effects yet, if there are any." 

He raised a brow and his right ear flicked. "Your face, Entrapta." She looked up at him. "Your cheeks are quite red, are you sure you're not having an allergic reaction?"

She lifted a hand to her cheek, the light touch making her sigh. "No, I don't think so, though it does feel good." Another sigh escaped her lips as her hand moved down her neck. "Oh, that feels really good." 

Hordak flushed at the sounds, both his ears twitching now. "I feel an odd sensation on my body." He commented. "It's warm."

"I'm experiencing a-- ahh--" Her body shuddered and she instinctively pressed her thighs together. "An increase in heart rate." Her heavy gaze landed on Hordak and she gave a half smirk. 

The look she gave him, it made his hearts drum in his chest. "Entrapta-- what is this?" 

The short princess chuckled, a hand running down the front of her body, her eyes never leaving Hordak. "I think it's an aphrodisiac." 

Hordak swallowed hard, something squirmed within him. "I am unaware of that term." 

Entrapta's smirk grew as she stepped closer to the alien, closing the distance between them. "It's a chemical that has the ability to make people sexually aroused." 

His eyes went wide and he stumbled back, his cheeks flushed. Sure, this aphrodisiac seemed to be affecting him on a level but no where close to what was happening to the small scientist. "E-Entrapta I believe we must refrain from acting upon its effects." His back hit their desk and his ears drooped. 

She had risen up on her hair to be at his height, her eyes glazed over. "We should…" Entrapta muttered, moving closer to him, inches from his face. "But frankly, I don't want to." Her gloved hands smoothed over his cheeks and trailed up his ears. "You're really cute." 

"T-that's the pollen talking, Entrapta, please--" Before he could finish she placed her lips on his and he'd be lying if he said he didn't immediately melt into it. Once she pulled away though, he tried again. "We shouldn't…"

"Oh no, the pollen is just enhancing my inner feelings." She admitted, her eyes now softening as she looked at him. "I've always wanted to kiss you." 

Hordak cleared his throat and turned his head away with a frown. "I have thought from time to time what kissing you would be like."

Entrapta's smile grew. "Really?!" She giggled, sneaking her arms around his neck with little resistance from him. "Want to know what else I've thought?" 

He paused. Was this really the right situation to find out? It was a better idea that they waited the effects of the pollen out and then talked afterwards but curiosity bubbled within him. "May I inquire?" 

A husky giggled vibrated in her throat as a strand of hair teased down his torso, stopping at the flowing fabric of his outfit. "I've always wondered what was under your tabard. I bet your anatomy is fascinating." Entrapta purred, the hair teasing the fabric. "I don't care what you have, I just want to have it." 

Hordak closed his eyes and took a deep breath, but that didn't seem to help the squirming that was inside him. "Entrapta…" He exhaled, his body relaxing against her touch. "If we don't stop now, I don't know if I'll be able to control myself."

"Good." She answered quickly. "I don't want you to." Tilting her head, she leaned in and planted a gentle kiss to Hordak's throat. He shivered, the feeling of her soft lips only fueling him. Entrapta trailed the kisses around his jaw and up his ear, where she paused to nibble gingerly on the cartilage. 

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to steady his breathing, but the action only seemed to entice Entrapta. With a giggle, she ran her tongue down to his lobe then moved back to his neck, nipping at the skin. 

"O-oh." Hordak stammered, leaning against the desk more. "That's--" He paused, realizing only now that her hair had been working to slowly remove his armor. "Entrapta!" 

She snorted and balanced back on her hair so she could remove his breastplate. "Your lack of response told me you were enjoying yourself, so I didn't stop."

He felt like his head was about to pop with the amount of blood rushing to it. "Are you sure about this? I'm-- I'm unsightly." He didn't want to stop but his insecurities were plaguing him. 

"Nonsense, Hordak, I've seen you without your armor before." She ran her gloves hand down his chest, the only thing between them was the fabric of his tabard. "And I only want to see more." 

“More?” He questioned as she began to lower herself onto her knees before him. Just the sight of where Entrapta sat was enough to send him into overload. Her radiant ruby eyes sparkled with curiosity as she gently moved aside the fabric. Normally Hordak would have pulled away and shouted, but she seemed so eager and honestly, at this point, he was too. 

He sighed as whatever was squirming inside of him seemed to escape. “Oh, you have an opening which is typically an Etherian female feature, but…” Hordak gasped as he felt her hand move down the opening. “...Oh! Helloooo.” He wasn’t sure what Entrapta found but she seemed very happy about it. “You have an internal tendril for genitalia.” 

“A-- a what?” He flushed even darker as he watched her head lean further under him, her hair wrapping around his thighs and pulling them further apart gently. 

Entrapta bit her lip as a small, blueish-gray phallus poked out of Hordak’s opening. “It’s so cute, I wonder how your species mate with it.” She lifted her hand to it, gently brushing it with her gloved fingertips. Hordak gasped loud, a jolt running through his body. “Oh!” At her touch the tendril began to snake out of him further. “Oh, it’s getting bigger.” 

Hordak groaned as it felt as though some of the pressure within him was being released. As he began to reveal himself further, another wave of electricity would run through him as Entrapta leaned in, taking the tip of him in her soft mouth. “E-Entrapta!” His hips bucked but then he relaxed, his large claw resting on his labpartner’s head. 

With a hum, she took more of him into her mouth. The tendril seemed to have a mind of its own, it began to pump itself in and out of her mouth, not that she minded. Strands of her hair began to slowly undress herself, starting with her gloves. Hordak was surprised to see the accessory discarded, he was sure he’d never seen her without her gloves. Then he saw her top start to move and curiosity kept his eyes on her. 

Her lovely blushed kissed tan skin was revealed and then soon, her tops were off, her breasts showing. Hordak had never seen such a beautiful thing in his life. They were full, heavy but perky, her nipples just a hint lighter and pinker than the rest of her skin. The alien was sure it was another effect of the aphrodisiac, but he wanted to touch them, taste them even. 

“Ah!” Entrapta gasped, pulling back, her chin wet with something. “Hordak, I can tell you’re getting excited.” She looked up at him, eyes half lidded. “Your dick tried going down my throat, tell me, what are you thinking?” 

“I-I wasn’t thinking--” 

She lifted herself up onto her hair, a small strand moving to rub his tendril. “You were.” The princess stated blatantly. Her hands went to her last piece of clothing, slipping her black shorts off. “Do you want me, Hordak?” She asked, staring him in the eyes. “Do you want to mate with me? I want to mate with you.” 

His eyes widened and he told himself to look away but he found he couldn't. Her sex already glistened with signs of arousal and the way she looked at him, he knew her words were right. His cock squirmed between his legs, confirming his need. "Entrapta, I do, I really do but-"

"But what?" She giggled, biting her lip as her hand moved to his chest, her finger playfully making shapes against his muscles. "Big, bad Lord Hordak can't have fun with a princess?" Her hands moved to his arms and slid down before she took his wrists and guided his large claws to her chest. "I've always wondered what it would feel like, your dangerous claws so close, threatening to tear at my skin-"

"I-I would never!" He stammered as he carefully cupped her breasts. "I would never hurt you, Entrapta." 

She reached down, taking his dick with her hand and rubbing it gently, causing it to wrap around her wrist. "Oh, I know you wouldn't, but it's the excitement of the possibility." Entrapta looked down, smiling at the squirming phallus. "You want to go inside me, don't you?" She have the gray tendril a gentle tickle, causing Hordak to moan softly. 

"I'll take that as a yes." She giggled, lifting herself back onto her hair. Laying back, she slowly spread her legs, showing herself to him. 

Hordak felt breathless. Never had he had someone so open with him. Yes, he had become extremely comfortable with Entrapta running in and out of the Sanctum like it was hers, he didn't mind the explosions, the noise, the company. And yes, he did develop feelings for her, wondering if she shared them back, giving quick glances of affirmation but never would he expect this. 

"Entrapta…" He strained, his dick squirmed excitedly as he stepped forward. "Do you really want this?" 

"Of course I do!" Her voice took on its normal pitch for a moment. Entrapta then reached down her body and moved to her lips, spreading them and showing off how aroused she was. "I've been wanting you." 

Hordak was sure he could collapse from the sight. She looked so inviting, so warm and soft. A strained moan escaped him as he closed the distance, leaning over her small body to plant a kiss on her lips. "Whatever my princess wishes." 

Entrapta smirked, small strands of her hair wrapping around his arms and legs, pulling him in closer. "I want to know what you feel like." Her voice was low, husky as she lifted her hips for him. "I want to be completely yours." 

Leaning over the smaller form, Hordak took the back of her head in his large claw and planted soft kisses on her neck. Entrapta gasped, her arms surrounding his neck as she felt his thick tendril move against her thighs. Closing her eyes, she squeezed Hordak slightly. "Get inside me. I need you." 

Those words, the way she said them, he had to oblige. Pressing his hips against hers, his dick wiggled around her opening, sliding against her lips and teasing her entrance. Entrapta moaned, bucking her hips against him, needy. 

Soon the tendril found what it was looking for and slipped inside the small scientist, earning Hordak a deeper moan. Her sounds were so full of desire, so feral, he loved them and he wanted to hear more. The alien began to move his hips against hers rhythmically, rewarding him with a sweet chorus of her sighs and mewls. 

His brain was foggy, all he could think of was pleasing her. Extending his tongue he licked up her neck before sinking his sharp teeth into her flesh. There was a slight moment of worry when he realized what he did but she gasped and gripped at his shoulders. 

"Hordak!" She cried, her legs wrapping around his hips. "Harder, harder!" 

Surprised by her calls, he straightened up and rolled into her with added strength. Entrapta answered with heavy tones of yeses and curse words. 

He was surprised, he'd never truly hear her curse before, but he decided very quickly he liked it. Hordak leaned back in, licking at the small amount of blood on her neck from the bite mark before covering it with kisses. 

Entrapta's breaths came out as pants, her breasts bouncing with each thrust, sweat glistening her body. She was beautiful. 

She must of heard his thoughts because her lidded gaze moved to meet his. His labpartner smiled at him and he couldn't help but return it. Entrapta was happy, she did want this, and he knew he wanted it to. This closeness that they were both too afraid to suggest, now possible with a simple accident. 

"Entrapta…" He breathed, quickening his pace, his tendril beginning to swell.

"Hordak…" She breathlessly answered. "Finish in me." 

Although he was unaware of what she meant, he nodded and continued his movements. Her moans became louder, more strained, her nails digging into his shoulders. "Hordak, I'm so close…" 

Hordak's ears twitched, he wasn't sure what that meant either but it sounded like she was excited for it. "Tell me what you need." 

Entrapta nodded and grabbed his other claw, guiding it to the small, swollen nub in the front of her sex. "Rub that." She panted, her breaths speeding up. He did as he was told and used his large thumb to caress it. 

The princess squirmed beneath him, another string of curse words leaving her lips. Hordak answered with his own, the sounds of her excitement fueling him. He felt pressure build up in his stomach and groin as he thrusted, she was driving him over the edge. 

With a loud gasp, Entrapta's body tensed around him and she arched her back. At first he was terrified he did something wrong but the way she called out his name, the way her body moved, he soon realized he did something right. His body answered in turn, her sounds pushing him over that edge he was at. He growled, leaning over her as he felt the relief wash over him and into her. 

Entrapta relaxed against her hair support, sighing in bliss. Hordak panted over her but was happy to accept when she pulled him down against her. Everything seemed to go silent, his head rested against her chest, her fingers gently running over his shoulders and back. He felt happy, safe, content. 

"That was amazing." The princess giggled as her hair wrapped around them.

"You're amazing." Hordak chucked in reply, his eyes closing as he listened to her heart beat.

She answered with a soft hum, smiling as she closed her eyes as well. "I love you, Hordak."

His ears perked up and his eyes shot open. That was something he wasn't expecting to hear. Turning his head to look up at her, he was about to question it when a strand of hair came up and pressed against his lips. "No, that's not the aphrodisiac talking." She confirmed. 

"Hm." He smiled against the strand before taking it and twirling it between two fingers. "I believe "love" is the proper term for how I feel about you too." 

Entrapta's smile grew and she made a happy squeak before wrapping her arms and hair further around him. "I'm glad." 

The two laid like that for quite some time, basking in each other's company and body heat. Never would either of them imagined that they would come to this but in the end, it all worked out. 

Several days passed. Hordak found himself slowing down on the portal, nitpicking every little thing as though the aesthetic of the machine was more important than the functionality. He was attaching some wires when he heard the sound of shattered glass. 

"Oh no!" He heard Entrapta's voice cry dramatically. 

Hordak sighed and turned around. "Entrapta?" 

"I accidentally dropped that pollen again!" The princess continued, standing in the cloud of pink pollen. 

The lord of the Fright Zone sighed again and shook his head. "That's the third time this week." 

Entrapta shrugged innocently. "Oops?" 


End file.
